Unreal
by Sassy08
Summary: In honor of everyone at Virginia Tech.


Title: Unreal

Summary:- In honor of everyone at Virginia Tech.

Disclaimer- No I do not own anything.

Gunshots still rang in their ears, prayers ran through their heads, and tears still fell from all their broken hearts.

Only yesterday had a student come in with two guns and a calm silent face. An innocent school, innocent people shot at and 32 killed. The hurt still ran fresh through everyone's heart with a silence that hovered over everyone.

With so many wounded and so many dead, it all still seemed unreal. It was like a horrible dream that you couldn't wake up from. It was hard to accept that friends, family, and the people they knew were gone forever.

Danny and Sam stood at the memorial holding onto each other in a strong embrace, trying to stay sane. Some of their friends, including Tucker, were dead. No tears fell from their eyes though. It was all like a nightmare and both were still too shocked to believe that this was reality.

"I could have saved him." Danny whispered in a hoarse voice.

"No you couldn't Danny. Don't say that." She held onto him tighter slowly feeling the tears creep up into her eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't go ghost." He shook his head. "I didn't try to do anything."

"You were scared, we all were." She told him, still trying to pull him closer. "Don't you dare say it's your fault."

"It's hard not to. I watched him shoot Tucker. I watched him shoot at random people with that calm face." Sam pulled away to look into Danny's eyes.

"It's not your fault. He wouldn't want you to think it was."

"I want to go talk to the reporters." Danny said plainly before walking up to a female reporter not too far away. Sam just nodded and followed him.

"We're here now in Amityville with two witnesses of the shooting." The reporter said into the camera before turning to Sam and Danny. "First of all I'd like to say I'm sorry for your loss. As I've heard, you've lost a few of your friends."

"We knew almost everyone in this school." Sam told her. "It's kind of like they were all friends of everyone's and everyone has lost them." She took Danny's hand for support.

"It's hard to accept that this is reality and it's really happened." He added.

"Now Danny, you were in the first room that the gunman attacked." The reporter confirmed. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was. He just opened the door very calmly and I think that's what was most scary. He didn't look angry or upset, just calm and silent. He shot our teacher then just started shooting randomly. You could tell he wasn't aiming for anyone in particular, just anyone." He paused for a moment and felt Sam squeeze his hand. "Then he just left as calmly as he came in. The few of us that weren't injured went and barricaded the door so he couldn't come back in." Danny looked down at the ground before looking at Sam, silently asking her to continue.

"I was in the next room over. When we heard the gunshots, everyone freaked out. I went to the door and locked it before getting on the floor with everyone else. We were all scared for our lives as well as everyone else's. It just…" She shook her head unsure of how to say anything. "It wasn't right."

"Well thank you both and again, I'm very sorry for your loss." The reporter turned back to the camera while Danny and Sam walked back to the memorial.

Everything was silent, numb. Families and friends were grieving, praying. Hearts lay broken with their loved ones and no matter how bright the sun shined, the darkness that loomed over them was more powerful and consumed them all.

-----

Danny and Sam sat on their couch in front of the T.V. holding onto each other, their faces somewhat blank. Tears started slowly rolling down their faces but neither seemed to notice. The only words whispered between them were "I love you" and "Its okay".

Gunshots rang in their ears and images flashed in their minds, images they wished would just go away. They didn't ask for this, they didn't want it. No one did.

But it did.

And now everyone mourns, everyone prays, everyone is hoping to heal.

The gunshots will ring forever and prayers will never die. Yesterday is a day that will not be forgotten. The people will not be forgotten. It's hard to believe that it is real, that tragedy at all is real, but it is and we all want to do something to stop it.

Unfortunately it may never stop, and the question "Why?" may never be answered.

But no mater what, everyone will stand together and stand strong now.

* * *

This is my dedication to everyone at Virginia Tech. It's hard to write something good when it comes from such a bad situation so it may not be my best but I can definately say it comes from the heart. I want to feel like I've done something but I'm not sure what I can do right now. So for now I do what I do most, write fanfiction, in dedication to what happened.

I'm so sorry for everyone who has been hurt by what has happened, in any way.


End file.
